Extraordinarily Ordinary
by ShadowedSky
Summary: A series of events relating to Lally Weasley and Alex Murphy, in their 6th year at Hogwarts. Two ordinary girls and their fairly ordinary lives. It's like twin marysue's, but not.
1. Alex, meet Hogwarts

A/N- Ok, this is my first Fanfic attempt, so try not to laugh to hard :P Um.R/R and though I don't want Flames, constructive criticism is great appreciated! Oh, and thanks to my wonderful beta-tester faer who made this chapter not suck as much!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters except for Alex are the property of J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. Sigh, yes most of you and I would love to own Draco but * pouts * We don't so I guess we'll all just have to deal with it.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Waking with a start, Alexandria Murphy found herself in a strange room. Then with a groan she remembered the last week and how her parents had forced her to move away from all her friends in America. Her father had gotten a raise and had been re-assigned. Cursing she stumbled around the strange room finishing packing, looking into the mirror she threw up her short ugly brown hair into a haphazardly done ponytail. Glaring at her refection she chose a set of black robes and slipped them on, damn she cursed at the robes, they seemed to get tighter everyday!  
  
Sighing she thought, today was the day she left on the train to her new school Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Supposedly it was the greatest wizarding school in England, but she would have rather been going to her old school Labereths School for Young Witches and Wizards. After a few failed attempts Alex found the door in the dark and opened it quietly. Creeping down the stairs and out the front door into the cool morning air. Taking a deep refreshing breath she sat down on the porch swing and waited for her parents to wake.  
  
  
  
With little difficulty found her way onto platform nine and three quarters and was boarding the Hogwarts Express. Shuffling forwards, Alex made her way slowly down the main isle of the train searching for an empty compartment. Finding one she sat down and stared as the passing scenery flashed by.  
  
Forty-five minutes later a pretty tanned girl with bushy brown hair poked her head into the compartment. "Can I sit with you, all the other compartments are full?" the girl asked. Alex sighed inwardly but nodded, and the girl bustled in holding out her hand she said "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, are you new here, I don't think I've seen you before." Shaking Hermione's hand she introduced herself in a bland voice "Hey, I'm Alexandria Murphy, but my friends call me Alex, I just moved here from America, and am going into my 6th year."  
  
At that moment two boys burst into the room. One was a lanky red head with a delighted grin on the face, and the other had messy black hair, brilliant green eyes, and an odd sort of scar on his forehead. Both rushed to Hermione and gave her big hugs, then turned expectantly to Alex. She shook both their hands resignedly, she really didn't feel like having company but how was she supposed to get rid of them without hurting their feelings? She then figured out that the red head was Ron Weasly and the black haired one was Harry Potter. Sitting down the group started chatting about the school and telling her what to expect.  
  
An hour later when Hermione shooed the boys out so they could change, Alex knew all about Hogwarts. Supposedly there were four different houses Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the patient and true, Ravenclaw for the smart, and Slytherin for the cunning and evil people. And you spent all your time with your fellow house members eating meals, going to classes, and hanging out in the common rooms. But to get into a house, the Sorting Hat, an old hat that sang and read your mind, must first sort you. Odd she thought to herself; why on earth would they let a weird old hat do something as important as sorting?  
  
The three Gryffindors though defiantly had a lot to say about the Slytherins, about how everyone there was corrupted by evil and how they all worked for some weird and evil wizard named Voldemort who was trying to kill them all. With this in mind, Hermione and her changed into their school robes and watched the Hogwarts castle grown nearer.  
  
Stepping off the train, Alex was immediately swept in the rush of people and noise. Then out of nowhere an elbow caught her in the chest and she was falling backwards, landing on her butt the wind was knocked out of her. Sprawled on the ground she looked up to see a face above hers, and it was smirking at her. Feeling very pissed she swung her leg out and kicked the smirking boys legs, with a satisfied grin she heard him hit the pavement beside her. Checking to see if all her body parts were working properly she stood up and brushed herself off and found that her left leg had a large bruise starting to turn and ugly shade of purple. Glancing over at the boy she had kicked she noticed he had soft silky blonde hair and cold slate gray eyes. Shivering she felt that he wasn't looking at her, but through her. She thought he might have even been exceptionally handsome but for the look of pure hatred that was etched his face.  
  
Standing up the blonde boy advanced on her and snarled viciously, "I'll get you for that you bitch, you better watch your back." Laughing, she felt slightly worried at his comment but tried not to show it, then she turned away and saw Hermione getting into a black and slightly sinister looking wagon, running over to it, she hopped in. Hermione turned to her and asked in a worried voice "Are you ok, you seemed to be limping." Alex grinned and told them "Yeah, I just had a run in with a weird smirk happy blonde, he elbowed me and made me fall, so I kicked the legs out from underneath him, no biggie."  
  
All at once there mouths dropped open and Harry spat out "You knocked DRACO MALFOY down?! Trying to hold in her laughter she managed to sputter out "His names Draco Malfoy?! That's the funniest name I've ever heard!" then burst into fit of laughter. Soon the Harry, Ron and Hermione joined in, though mostly due to the fact that Malfoy had gotten his ass kicked by a girl. Soon they were at the stone steps of the school, and Alex was gawking at the giant castle that loomed overhead. It had to be at least 100 times bigger then her old school back in America!  
  
Turning her head back to the entrance she heard someone call her name, looking up she saw a strict looking woman dressed in blood red robes coming towards her. Hermione looked puzzled, but she wished Alex good luck on the sorting, and entered the Great Hall. Wondering what she had done wrong, she stopped and waited for her to catch up. The woman stuck out her hand and shook Alex's saying, "Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Alexandria I'm Professor McGonagall, the sorting will begin in a few minutes, and since you're a 6th year, I'll let you be sorted first. Now go on and get into the head of the line, hurry up we don't have all day!" Sliding forward and nearly falling again, Alex regained her balance and stopped in the front of the line and waited patiently while Professor McGonagall explained the sorting ceremony to the 1st years.  
  
When she was finally finished she stood in front of Alex and lead the way into a vast room filled with 4 long tables with swarms of people on them, and an enchanted ceiling so they could see the weather outside. She immediately felt all eyes focus on her, but shrugged it off as a new kid thing and continued towards what looked like the teacher's table and a small platform. When they reached the platform she saw Professor McGonagall place a small three-legged stool with an old ratty hat onto the ground in front of her. To her great amazement the brim of the hat opened wide and began to sing a song. "Oh you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see. I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, You're top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong to Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, There daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you're a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find there kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a thinking cap!  
  
When the hat was finished the crowd burst into applause and Alec stood with her mouth open, staring at the hat. But before she could end her gawking she heard Professor McGonagall call "Murphy, Alexandria" and motion her to sit on the chair. Sitting down on the stool, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. For a few moments she thought maybe it was broken, when it began to mumble in her head. "Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of talent I see. Not a bad mind. Ah.and I see an urge and drive to prove yourself to everyone. Hm.." Then before she had time to figure out what the hat had been mumbling to her, she heard it shout "Slytherin!" Gasps could be heard from the Gryffindor table and Alex could hear the Slytherin table cheering. Still numb she got off the stool and walked slowly to the end of the Slytherin table and sat down. She couldn't believe it! The hat had put her in Slytherin, the house that turned out all bad wizards and was hated by everyone!  
  
The sorting ceremony and the feast seemed to fly past and before she knew it, a Slytherin Prefect was leading her deep into the bowls of the school. When she finally thought that they were just going to wander around the dungeons until they all died of starvation and exhaustion, they reached a giant tapestry. It was midnight black with a giant emerald colored snake that hissed at them. Directing his next comment to the tapestry the Prefect stated "Carpi Diem" and with a loud hiss the giant snake tapestry slowly opened, revealing the entranceway to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
Stepping in, Alex noticed every ones eyes on her but continued to ignore them and focused on the common room itself. It was a large room filled with large straight back chairs and odd spindly looking tables, none who looked very comfortable. She also noticed that everything was colored black, silver, or green and made out of very expensive silks and velvets.  
  
Startled out of her musing she saw the Prefect point too two doors on the far wall and said "Girls on the left, boys on the right, you'll find all your luggage at the foot of your bed." Nodding Alex stumbled through the left door and saw a set of stairs, climbing up the stairs she saw the door reading: "6th year Girls Dormitory" Opening it slowly she saw to her relief that she saw that she had only one roommate, and she didn't seem to be there yet.  
  
Glancing around the room she noticed that the bedroom had the same theme as the common room did, green, silver, black and expensive fabrics. The bed alone looked like an Antique with tall posts that towered from the bed and a bedspread made out of some silky green and black fabrics. Sighing she reached into her trunk and pulled out her pajamas and was intent on getting them on when a girl burst into the room. Gasping Alex finished pulling on her pajamas and was about to ask who the hell she was when the odd pug-faced girl stalked off to the other bed mumbling something about how she would show that boy why he couldn't resist her and pulled the bed coverings closed behind her.  
  
Shrugging Alex climbed into her bed and with a sigh slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about how odd the day had been. 


	2. Alex, meet assholes

A/N- Hey Everyone um.this chapter is going to be rated pg-13 due to the heavy use of curse words * hehe, ok ok! I'm sorry, I just like to curse, so deal with it you people! * Keep the reviews coming, and Special thanks to Faer my wonderful amazing beta-tester who this story would suck without. Disclaimer: All characters except for Alex are the property of J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. Sigh, yes most of you and I would love to own Draco but * pouts * We don't so I guess we'll all just have to deal with it. Chapter 2.  
  
Sitting bolt upright in bed Alex saw the green satin of her school bed hangings and let out a groan. When was she going to wake up and have something be the same for once!? Moving the curtains aside she slid out of the giant antique bed. Glancing at her alarm clock she noticed that it was only 6am. Deciding that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep even if she tried Alex grabbed her towel and headed for the showers.  
  
An hour later feeling clean and refreshed she ventured down to the Slytherin common room with all her school stuff. Looking around she spotted only three people in the common room, shrugging she chose the most comfortable looking couch a black plush velvet one with silver trim and took out her schedule.  
  
It read: Alexandria Murphy: Slytherin: Sixth Year Monday: 8:00 Transfiguration: Slytherin, Ravenclaw 9:30 Charms: Slytherin, Hufflepuff 11:00 Lunch 12:00 Care of Magical Creatures: Slytherin, Gryffindor 1:30 Defense Against the Dark Arts: Slytherin, Ravenclaw Tuesday: 8:00 History of Magic: Slytherin, Hufflepuff 9:30 Arithmancy: Slytherin, Gryffindor 11:00 Lunch 12:00 Divination: Slytherin 1:30 Defense Against the Arts: Slytherin, Ravenclaw Wednesday: 8:00 Potions: Slytherin, Gryffindor 9:30 Arithmancy: Slytherin, Gryffindor 11:00 Lunch 12:00 Charms: Slytherin, Ravenclaw 1:30 Herbology: Slytherin, Hufflepuff Thursday: 8:00 Care of Magical Creatures: Slytherin, Gryffindor 9:30 History of Magic: Slytherin, Hufflepuff 11:00 Lunch 12:00 Divination: Slytherin 1:30 Herbology: Slytherin, Ravenclaw Friday: 8:00 Potions: Slytherin, Gryffindor 9:30 Transfiguration: Slytherin, Gryffindor 11:00 Lunch  
Damn! She cursed to herself. Transfiguration is my worst subject and I have it my first day! Feeling annoyed she felt someone's eyes on her. Looking up she met two very cold gray eyes attached to an ever-smirking face. Glaring back she stood up and hurried out of the common room to breakfast. Hearing feet running after her she whipped around and was nearly run over by a very annoyingly handsome Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Watch where your running you twit." Alex snapped angrily eyes blazing. Glaring at her Draco grabbed her arm and dragged her kicking and punching into the nearest empty classroom. Slamming the door he pinned her to it. "Now listen here Alex" saying her name in a mocking voice. "Since you're new to this school, I'll give you a chance to apologize to me for what you did last night. "HA!" Alex spat "Why the hell would I apologize for that, you hit me first, and deserved it you fucking jerk!" Growling he grabbed her wrist and twisted it just enough to make it sore, but not enough to break it, making Alex let out a small whimper. Leaning closer Draco spat "You better learn quick that messing with a Malfoy will get you hurt in more ways then one" with that he dropped her wrist and walked smoothly out of the room as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Looking at her wrist she noticed a large black and purple bruise growing on it. Damn! That's the second bruise I've gotten from this git in the last 24 hours! She grumbled to herself. Brushing the dust off her robes she collected her stuff and made it slowly down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she arrived she saw Draco sitting at the Slytherin table looking cool and collected like usual. Growling while trying to keep her temper in check she swept off to the opposite end of the table as Draco and sat down to eat. Halfway through her eggs and bacon she heard someone call her name, turning around she saw a very bushy haired Hermione by the doors motioning her to come. Sliding off her seat she tripped on her bag and sprawled ungracefully on the floor. Flushing with embarrassment she her heard Draco laughing at her, quickly got up and rushed to the Great Halls doors. When she burst through them she saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry waiting for her. Quickly surrounding her they dragged her out the front doors of the school. When they were finally safely on the grounds under a giant tree looking over the lake Hermione began "I can't believe you got put in Slytherin! How is it? Is it as terrible as it seems? Are they mean to you? Can we do anything?" At this Harry took mercy on Alex and covered Hermione's mouth. Biting his hand Hermione glared at him and said, "I was just worried about her. I mean can't we ask Dumbledore to see if there is anyway to try and re-sort her?" Alex broke in "Hey I'm still here you know, maybe I don't want to get resorted, maybe I like Slytherin." At this all three of their mouths dropped open and moved their mouths like goldfish. Grinning she said "Ha ha ha. Really guys, I don't know how I got put into Slytherin, all I remember is that the hat told me I had brains, plenty of talent, and the urge and drive to succeed. And actually I haven't really met any other Slytherins yet, so I don't know if there mean yet. Also I don't think Dumbledore will let me be re-sorted, but I suppose we could always ask right?"  
  
At this Hermione nodded and seemed to relax a bit. Turning she noticed Harry looking at her oddly, but was quickly distracted by Ron's comment." Have any run ins with a particular Slytherin yet?"  
  
Thinking back to that morning's fiasco she decided that they really didn't need to know, plus Hermione might have a heart attack if she knew. "No, not yet, but who knows." Alex lied. Damn, she thought to herself, I really am a Slytherin aren't I. Noticing that Harry was still looking at her oddly, she told them she had better get to her class before she was late.  
  
Taking out the map Dumbledore had given her of the school she ran off to the Transfiguration classroom before she really was late. Skidding down the corridors she tried to watch the map with one eye and where she was walking with the other, but failed miserably when she ran headlong into a wall. Cursing all the winding stone wall, long velvet floor runners, giant windows one could fall out of, and Peeves who made it almost impossible to get anywhere on time and in one piece. Finally finding the Transfiguration Classroom, she crept quietly through the door and was making her way to the empty seat next to Hermione, when she tripped on a small brown cat with odd markings around its eyes. Cursing Alex stood up and was brushing herself off when a voice from the ground behind her startled her. "So I see Mrs. Murphy has finally blessed us with her presence. She was also kind enough to try and break my neck, but please do forget about that and go take a seat." Said the voice of Professor McGonagall. Turning she gasped when she saw that where the brown cat had once been, her professor sat with an angry but slightly humored expression. Groaning inward she realized that today's Transfiguration lesson was going to be much worse then she had first expected.  
  
The next couple of weeks passed with nothing big happening and Alex finally gotten used to the school and her new schedule. During that week, she also learned that she didn't have much time to spend with her Gryffindor friends in between classes, and hanging out with her classmates. Which was probably a blessing in disguise because the Slytherins didn't seem too fond of the Gryffindors and vise versa. She laughed the first time she had heard the nickname the Slytherins had given her friends "The Dream Team," but it soon got old. Not that that she was stupid enough to defend them in the midst of the Slytherin Common room. (a.k.a The Snake Pit)  
  
One day in the next week when she entered the common room she saw an announcement pinned to the bulletin board it read. " First trip to Hogsmead October 19th."  
  
Cool she thought, Dumbledore had said that it was the biggest magical town in England Sighing she decided she would have to buy a new dress or dress robes for that stupid Halloween Ball when she was in Hogsmead. As the sun rose on October 19th, the day of the Hogsmead trip Alex felt oddly nervous. Must be nerves about getting lost she said to herself. Getting dressed and grabbing her money she ran out of her room and down to the Great Hall. Eating her eggs and toast quickly she spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione and ran to catch up with them. When she reached them she was panting slightly. Grinning she asked, " So what are you guys plans for today?" But before they could answer they were the front doors and the freaky Caretaker Filtch and his ugly cat Mrs. Norris were checking them off for Hogsmead. Glaring suspiciously at them like they were trying to smuggle someone out to Hogsmead that wasn't supposed to go.  
  
When they finally made it out Hermione was the first to answer Alex's question. "Well, I was planning on shopping for a dress for the Halloween Ball, want to come with me?" Nodding enthusiastically at Hermione, Alex was glad to have someone else's opinion. Both of the boys gave each other a look that said, Shop for dresses are you crazy?! And decided that they would rather go shop at "Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Zonko's joke shop. But before they could leave Harry grabbed Alex's elbow and asked "Mind if I have a word alone with you?" "Sure" Alex agreed curious about what he had to say to her. Agreeing to meet Hermione at the dress shop, she let Harry pull her into a deserted alley nearby. He immediately became serious and started to talk. " You confuse me Alex. When I got sorted the hat told me almost exactly what it told you, and it told me I'd do well in Slytherin. But I had been told what kind of wizards Slytherins produced so I begged the hat not to put me in Slytherin, and it didn't. Now I'm not sure if you understood what we told you about Slytherin. There's never been a single decent one, and most go on to become Death Eaters (Voldemort's evil minions) and kill and torture innocent people for the fun of it. But you don't seem to mind being put in Slytherin. Also there's something you're not telling us, I can see it when I look into your eyes. It lies hidden behind your clam exterior, waiting for something. I know there's something's that people like and need to keep private. But I swear, if its something that hurts one of my friends, then you'll have to deal with me, got it?"  
  
Giving Harry a cold stare Alex began in an even colder voice." Bravo Harry, you're a lot smarter then you look. But I suppose that is what is requested of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Yes, us Americans know who you are, but no I don't really care what happened, or what's on your forehead. I just thought that maybe you would just let me fit in no matter who I am, or what house I'm in. But I guess The-Boy-Who-Lived isn't the noble forgiving person everyone makes him out to be."  
  
With that Alex gave him one last look that conveyed betrayal, hurt, and an iciness that told him he had defiantly crossed the line. Then stormed past a very stunned Harry to find the dress shop.  
  
After ten minutes of looking, Alex finally found the dress shop, and had calmed down a sufficient amount to be able to hide her anger and hurt from Hermione.  
  
Stepping into the shop she found Hermione in the corner comparing two dresses. One was a short spaghetti strap red dress made of velvet, and the other was a shimmering gold long ball dress made of some sort of silky fabric. Walking up to her she said in an even voice as possible "Sorry it took so long, I got lost." Nodding Hermione accepted her excuse and went back to comparing the dresses.  
  
Shrugging Alex walked around the store and chose an armful of dresses to try on.  
  
After a couple of hours of trying on dresses, Alex found the absolute perfect one. It was an actual ball dress in muggle style, since it was a ball Dumbledore said that they didn't have to wear robes.  
  
The dress was made of forest green silk, and it was an off the shoulder dress with a corset like bodice. From there it spread out in a small slightly puffy bell shaped bottom. Then on the bodice, silver trim crisscrossed over each other and tied at the top. Underneath the green silk dress it had a couple puffy silver petty coats.  
  
Smiling Alex paid for it, and then put it in a box wanting surprise everyone with it.  
  
Stepping out on the street, she noticed Hermione waiting for her. "Do you want to go get a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks with me?" she asked.  
  
" Um. sure." Alex replied not knowing exactly what a butterbeer was, but liking the sound of it.  
  
Stepping through the doors of a small pub called The Three Broomsticks she spotted Harry and Ron, and was about to run when Hermione grabbed her arm and dragged her to there table.  
  
Meeting Harry's green eyes she glared coldly, and he was the first to look away. Neither Ron nor Hermione seemed to notice though, and continued to chatter.  
  
In a few minutes a medium sized woman in a red cocktail dress and a white apron came to their table. "Hi Rosie" the three friends chorused, and then ordered four butterbeers.  
  
When the butterbeers arrived, the three friends began to chatter, while Alex concentrated on her drink. It tasted like muggle root beer but warm, and she decided it she liked it a lot.  
  
Looking up, she noticed the three had stopped talking and were glaring at someone behind her. Turning, she came face to face with Draco Malfoy.  
  
The four of them were now glaring at him, and Harry snapped, "What the hell do want Malfoy?" Smirking he said to Harry " I'm not interested in talking to the Dream Team, I'm here because I need to talk to Alex for a moment." Then grabbing Alex's arm he dragged her to a small corner booth. Glaring Alex said in an icy voice " I think we already covered everything I wanted to talk to you about last time we chatted." Giving Alex his patented smirk he leaned closer whispered in her ear "I want you to go to the Halloween Dance with me."  
  
Alex gawked at him, now that wasn't what she was expecting. When her voice returned she managed to sputter "W-Why? Or better yet WHAT?!"  
  
Grinning wickedly he explained "Well, my father sent me an owl this morning saying that I had to take a Slytherin to the Halloween Ball." "What about Pansy Parkinson?" Alex asked. "Ah, yes well see the problem is, that she was annoying me so much that I had to get rid of her for the sake of my sanity. So last week I slipped a little potion into her food that made her ears shrivel up and for her face to break out into nasty boils for a month. So her parent came and picked her up from school to stay at home until, the potion works out." He said looking happy, probably reliving the memory she thought to herself and it was all she could do not to laugh. Though she didn't feel sorry for Pansy at all, sharing a room with the brat was a nightmare, and she was constantly being yelled at for stupid reasons, and being accused of stealing her things.  
  
Finally composing herself Alex said in a conversational tone "So with Pansy gone I'm the only Slytherin girl left that doesn't look like a moss covered boulder. I'm flattered really, but what the hell makes you think I'll go with a jerk like you?"  
  
Giving her a fake little pout he said "Why wouldn't you want to go with me, I'm rich, powerful, and devilishly handsome."  
  
Rolling her eyes Alex replied, "Wow and your modesty amazes me, but no I don't think I want to go with a heartless asshole thank you very much." Then started to get up from the table. When Alex was only a few steps away from the table, he called to her " I wouldn't walk away, for the sake of your parents." Turning Alex glared at him "What is /that/ supposed to mean Draco?" she snarled. Grinning evilly he replied " Well wouldn't it just be terrible if one day you got an owl from the ministry saying you parents had a /tragic/ accident."  
  
Alex stared at him in disbelief "Are you threatening to kill my family if I don't go to a school ball with you!?" " Who me? Of course I wouldn't ever do such a thing, I was just stating that I would just hate for your parents to have an /accident/ just because there daughter is selfish." Draco said smirking.  
  
Alex was speechless, so she just glared with malice.  
  
Standing up Draco leaned over and whispered in her ear "I'll stop by and pick you up at 7" then glided gracefully out the door.  
  
Staring after him in a shocked daze her sub-conscious screamed 'God Damned Bastard, FUCK, Fuck HIM, CRAP I have to go to the dance with THAT, and DAMN I actually think he's HOT!  
  
Thinking about what the Gryffindors would say if they caught up to her she silently groaned and tiptoed in the shadows past their table to safety. Outside she ran without stopping to the gates of Hogwarts. 


	3. Alex, meet Lally

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. A/N: (Traze) Muahahaha. This is my first chapter, play nice. I've upped the rating, just because I never read anything but R's and I don't think anyone else should either. I've changed all the chapter titles too.  
  
Chelz is gonna kill me :)  
  
Lally Weasley quietly re-arranged her legs, as they really were starting to cramp up. These horrid stone floors were hell to sit on for longer than a few minutes, and Lally and definitely been sitting on one for longer than a few minutes, much to her ire. She frowned. This was i not /i how she had planned to spend her afternoon.  
  
Finally getting tired of waiting, the slight girl flipped her lone braid over her shoulder, gathered her few books and stood up. Wincing at the sudden muscle spasms she was experiencing in her lower limbs, she straightened up and proceeded to walk across the entrance hall, intending to go to the library and find out what had kept her companions from meeting at the agreed time.  
  
She was slightly preoccupied with thoughts of petty vengeance of which to wreak on her friends - payback for the muscle cramps - and so did not see the blurred streak of color tearing through the great doors until it was too late. Lally lost her balance as a heavy weight thumped into her chest, let go of her books, and promptly fell on her arse. She shook her head once in a vain attempt to stop the spinning, then cast about for her attacker.  
  
Turning to look over her shoulder, her rather tired and mildly irritated brown eyes met with a pair of concerned and remorseful hazel eyes. They were also upside down.  
  
"ohmygod!Areyoualright?!I'msosorryIdidn'tseeyouthere!"  
  
Lally blinked, and laughed before responding in light tone, "Once more, this time in English...?"  
  
The shorthaired brunette, who was now rolling over and sitting up, scowled. "I was just asking after your health, but evidently you're perfectly okay."  
  
She looked down at herself to inspect her body for damage. "Which is more than I can say for my jeans."  
  
Lally sighed and levered herself up off the floor. "Don't worry, I don't think they can get much worse. Let me help you up." She extended her hand towards the girl, who glared at it with an affronted air, before she too sighed and gripped the proffered hand.  
  
"I'm not sure whether that was an insult or not, but at this point I don't really care." She shuffled her knees about, and with a little help from Lally, was able to stand up with a minimum of fuss. She started to pull her hand away but was pulled up short when Lally gripped it more firmly and started shaking it.  
  
"I'm Lally, Lally Weasley. You're that Murphy girl aren't you?"  
  
The other girl scowled again and yanked her hand back. "What, does the whole bloody school know me personally now?"  
  
Lally grinned, "Pretty much. You're the girl who decked Malfoy! You're Gryffindor's current hero. Next to Potter, that is."  
  
At the mention of the Boy-Who-Lived, Her scowl deepened even further.  
  
"It's nice to know I'm already popular enough to compete with the boy-who- wanked."  
  
Lally snickered at Murphy's obvious dislike of the famous wizarding hero. Which was not entirely surprising, coming from a Slytherin.  
  
"Yeah well, Malfoy had it coming and everyone knew it. Except him, apparently."  
  
The girl's expression lightened at the memory of the blond boy's rather ungraceful dive towards the dirt.  
  
"I'd do it again if I could. He's a right bastard, that one. My name's Alex, by the way. Sixth year Slytherin, although I'm guessing you already know all this."  
  
Lally nodded, absently rubbing the back of her head as though she was trying to remember something. "I'm... fifth year. Gryffindor." She grinned. "We're supposed to hate each other, I think."  
  
Alex was slightly startled that the girl was a fifth year; she'd expected her to be a fourth at the most. She grinned, and decided to like this little imp of a Gryffindor, and to hell with house rivalry. "Well, okay then. I hate you. Mind if I study with you?" Alex indicated the abandoned books lying scattered around the rather chilly entrance hall.  
  
Lally smiled, nodded and started to collect her rather heavy tomes off the floor. "Okay, you Evil Dark Witch, but only if you help me pick up my books. Which you made me drop."  
  
Alex just rolled her eyes. "I've always liked to make an entrance. It's not my fault if a few dusty old books get knocked up in the process."  
  
Lally froze, looked down at the volume in her hand and cried out, "Oh my god! You mean you've impregnated my potions text?!"  
  
Alex paused, then groaned when she caught on. "Snape will be thrilled. I bet he's always wanted little pocket dictionaries to bounce on his lap."  
  
Lally snorted in a very unladylike way. "I always knew those things were the spawn of the devil."  
  
When they'd both recovered from the mental images of tiny greasy-paged potions texts with permanently foul dispositions, Alex started moving towards the dungeons.  
  
"Come on, you silly little Gryff, we've gotta go pick up my study notes from the Snake Pit."  
  
"Oooooh! So you're gonna tell me the Slytherin password?" Lally followed, carefully balancing her heavy armful of books.  
  
"Only if you tell me the Gryffindor Password."  
  
"Gummy Rats."  
  
A snort of laughter echoed of the walls of the passageway.  
  
"Carpe Diem."  
  
"My, how appropriate. Personally, I would have thought it would've gone along the lines of Carpe Jugulum..." Lally trailed off as Alex stopped in front of a snake tapestry that had just slid open at the sound of the password.  
  
"Go for the throat? Agreed. If that lot weren't so ridiculously traitorous maybe that ambition we're supposed to have might take us somewhere other then Azkaban." Alex stepped inside the Slytherin common room.  
  
"You coming in?"  
  
"Nah, I'll wait for you here." Lally adjusted the books in her arms and leant against the clammy dungeon wall.  
  
"Suit yourself." Alex disappeared inside.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Lally shifted position yet again, in an attempt to look casual should any stray Slytherins come back from hogsmeade early and question her choice of dungeon wall.  
  
Her arms had given out five minutes ago, and so her books were now stacked at her feet, which she crossed and then uncrossed, unable to look casual and be comfortable at the same time.  
  
She was just about to give up on her new study partner and leave when she heard footsteps coming along the corridor.  
  
Panicking, Lally picked up her books in an effort to look busy, then dropped so as to look like she belonged there. Deciding that this probably wasn't the best approach for a Gryffindor in the Slytherin's domain, she bent down to pick her books up again.  
  
She was thus occupied when the tapestry slid open again, causing her to drop the books she'd already gathered again.  
  
"Phew. Had to explain my reappearance in the common room to some Prefect. Said I was studying." Alex stepped out into the hallway and stooped down to help Lally pick up her abused tomes.  
  
Lally relaxed when she realized it was her companion, now with her own set of heavy transfiguration texts. "Why did you leave early, anyway?"  
  
Alex suddenly became very busy with straightening her stack of books. "I wasn't feeling well. I'll explain later." She stood up and helped Lally to her feet, changing the topic of conversation quickly. "So are you okay? Why did you drop your stuff?"  
  
"Oh, I was just --"  
  
"-- Hanging around where you don't belong." A voice from behind them cut silkily into the conversation. "And you, Murphy. Mixing with the common rabble."  
  
Alex suddenly found her shoes very interesting, and was glaring at them as if they'd committed some great crime against toekind.  
  
Lally just rolled her eyes and pressed her lips together. She'd forgotten about the approaching footsteps.  
  
Malfoy, owner of the voice, footsteps and a rather large fortune, pushed past Lally to leer directly into Alex's face.  
  
He cupped her chin with his hand and sneered. "I can't say I expected anything more from you though."  
  
"Doesn't seem to be stopping you from fawning over me though, does it iMalfoy/i...Didn't think so. Be Seein ya later shnookums." And proceeded to pinch a very shocked Malfoy on the cheek. Then grabbing Lally by the arm she flew down the hallway as if being chased by a Hippogryph.  
  
"What was all that about then?"  
  
Alex was just about to tell her to sod off and mind her own business when she caught herself. She'd mucked up too many relationships by holding things back. She might as well start off clean with this odd little girl; it wasn't like she had anything to lose.  
  
Alex Sighed. "That, was the reason I left early."  
  
Lally arched a brow.  
  
"Malfoy talked me into going with him to the Yule Ball. Threatened, actually."  
  
"How very Slytherin of him. What happened to Parkinson?"  
  
"Oh, her obnoxious personality finally got through to him. He slipped some sort of ugly-fying powder into her food. She's not fit company for him any more." Alex snorted in disgust at this last statement.  
  
Lally rolled her eyes and started walking back towards the library, indicating with her head for Alex to follow. "Silly buggers the lot of 'em... present company excluded."  
  
"Don't be too sure... I am going to the Yule Ball with him, after all."  
  
"Are you even going to attempt to study?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then why do you even bother lugging around all those books?"  
  
"One has to keep up appearances."  
  
Alex groaned and turned back to her own study notes. Which consisted of exactly one line.  
  
She groaned again and let her gaze flicker back across the table to where Lally was apparently acting out some sort of gruesome scene involving a quill with the wrong end dipped in ink and a disembodied hand.  
  
Judging by the mess on the table, the stacks of books carefully arranged to represent city blocks, the ink-splattered textbook open to a page with an image of said hand, Lally was having a grand time of it, too. She also had apparently no intention of doing anything resembling homework or study.  
  
The brunette ran a hand through her spikily chopped hair, doing nothing to help it's disarranged state. With one last glance towards her unfinished notes, she let her head slump on the table.  
  
Alex had almost drifted off to sleep when a hand on her shoulder caused her to jump a foot out of her chair, mutter an expletive and knock over her inkbottle. Not that it made any difference to the utterly destroyed tabletop -- the disembodied hand having apparently taken over the city, drowning infidels in puddles of ink.  
  
Alex suspected that it was the disembodied hand which had startled her awake, and so she looked up accusingly at Lally only to find three pairs of amused eyes fixed on her instead of one.  
  
"Well good-afternoon to you too." Said a cheerful looking hazel-eyed Hufflepuff, with fat chin length blonde ringlets framing her face. She looked altogether too happy, and this put Alex on her guard.  
  
"Who," said Alex, with a mixture of confusion and irritation, "are you? And what've you done with the disembodied hand?"  
  
Lally grinned and motioned for her friends to sit down. "This is Ariette Bains, fifth year hufflepuff and terror of the lower classmen. Or at least, some of the first years think she's a bit weird."  
  
Lally received a light punch for her introduction, and the blonde girl cleared a space for her books before collapsing in a spare chair.  
  
"Ignore Lally's pathetically gryffindorish attempts at humor. Call me Etta, and the only people who need fear me are the more attractive members of the female population." At this, the girl identified as Etta grinned wolfishly.  
  
Alex's eyes widened. She shuffled away from the bouncy blonde and eyed her warily.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, you have nothing to fear from me. No offense." She giggled.  
  
Alex shuddered.  
  
A snort from behind Alex startled her again. She'd forgotten about the other set of eyes.  
  
"Etta's just messing with you. She's not really a lesbian." A tall, gangly, Hispanic boy dumped his books on the table next to Alex and sat down. He brushed a stray dark brown strand of his thin shoulder lengh hair behind his ear, showing his effeminate features more clearly. "It's her greatest secret though, so don't tell anyone else." He winked conspiratorially at her.  
  
Alex, bewildered at the new intrusion, just nodded.  
  
Etta rolled her eyes. "Really. This is Laney Dorado, sixth year Brainbox."  
  
The boy glared at Etta.  
  
She stuck her tongue out in return.  
  
He sighed in a long-suffering way. "What she means is, sixth year Ravenclaw. I'm in your transfiguration and charms classes." He smiled at her.  
  
"And you're Alex Murphy. We've had our eye on you." Etta grinned at her.  
  
Alex groaned. "What is it with you people? Bunch of stalkers..."  
  
"No, we're just interested in interesting people." Interjected Lally, apparently having decided that she'd won her little game and pushed aside her inky quill, muttering a quick spell to restore order to the desk before someone told them off.  
  
"And you're a very interesting person." Etta waggled her eyebrows at Alex.  
  
Alex shifted uncomfortably. "But why me, a transfer student and a Slytherin to boot?"  
  
Lally shrugged and gestured at the small group. "Houses don't really matter to us. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin - whatever."  
  
"Collect them all." Etta said teasingly, her blonde locks bouncing.  
  
"Besides, it's not like you wanted to be in Slytherin." Said Laney reassuringly.  
  
"And what if I did?" Alex challenged them, wondering what kind of reaction she'd get from this trio.  
  
Lally shrugged dismissively. "It doesn't really matter. Good for you if you're a little more cunning or ambitious than my dimwitted housemates."  
  
The other two murmured their assent.  
  
Alex was a little shaken, but realized she really shouldn't be, considering what she'd already learnt about these people's attitudes.  
  
"Anyway," said Lally sharply, startling Alex out of her reverie, "Where were you two? I waited in that freezing entrance hall for an hour and half!"  
  
Laney looked sheepish. "We made a little stop along the way."  
  
Etta beamed. "We couldn't resist."  
  
Alex looked between the two, raising an eyebrow in silent question. Were they together?  
  
"We were just going past the fourth floor boy's bathroom when we heard Raised Voices." Etta gushed. "You'll never guess who was staying back from Hogsmeade for a secret snog!"  
  
Alex was befuddled. They stopped to snoop on someone's make out session?  
  
"Who?" asked Lally, a hint of excitement colouring her tone.  
  
"Isobella Smigg and Henric Anneroy!"  
  
Alex raised another eyebrow. Isobella Smigg was in her History of Magic class. She'd always seemed the shy type, very typical of a Hufflepuff.  
  
Lally looked thrilled. "Really? Those two? Who would've thought..?"  
  
"I know! But that's not all. Apparently Isobella thought Anneroy was cheating on her!"  
  
Laney snorted at that, "Ridiculous really, the boy hardly had enough courage to put on the sorting hat."  
  
"Well Isobella certainly didn't think so. They had a rip-roaring row over it, which seemed to have been sparked when Henric said something about Natilie Spates. It's not like she's anything to be jealous of, anyway." Etta rolled her eyes.  
  
Laney continued for her, "Well, in the end Isoballa stormed off towards the Quidditch pitch, but not before she cast a shrinking charm on Henric."  
  
Etta giggled. "It's wear off in an hour or two, but I should imagine he'll be singing falsetto until then."  
  
Lally looked a bit sad. "They would've made such a lovely couple." Then a mischievous look came over her face, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Etta, I do believe you'll have to extol the virtues of trust in a relationship, preferably somewhere where Isobella can overhear you."  
  
Etta smirked. "Will do. Laney, could you send some roses to Isobella, with love from Henric?"  
  
Laney rolled his eyes. "Sure. But it's coming out of your pocket, blondie."  
  
"I'll take care of it." Said Lally.  
  
Alex stared at all of them in shock.  
  
Etta noticed this and grinned at her. "What, didn't you know? We're the biggest busybodies in the school. Lavendar and Parvarti are amateurs compared to us."  
  
Laney nodded. "We have an extensive information network, and we like to keep tabs on everybody. We control the rumor weed, you could say. Every now and then we help out a little. We're just more subtle than most gossips."  
  
"We're almost invisible, in fact. We keep a low profile and never draw too much attention. It helps if people can relax around you, they tend to spill more than they normally would." Etta smiled at this.  
  
"Uh.. Okay. What do people say about me, just out of curiosity?"  
  
Lally waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing much. People will talk about you, because a transfer student isn't a very commen occurrence here at Hogwarts, but we've stemmed most of the more wild stories and haven't started any of our own. If you're going to be hanging around with us, we don't want you to be a big celebrity or anything like that."  
  
"Right. Okay. That's weird but cool." Alex said, and nodded.  
  
"We really should be getting some study done, you know. I didn't drag these potions bricks here for nothing." Etta started opening her books and setting her quills out.  
  
Lally nodded, pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and promptly went to sleep on it.  
  
Alex stared at her, unimpressed. "Does she ever do any study?" She said, half to herself.  
  
"No." Said Laney matter-of-factly, leaning closer and pointing to Alex's transfiguration notes with one elegantly long finger, "I can help you with that, you know. I am a Brainbox after all." He said wryly, referring to Etta's earlier statement about Ravenclaw.  
  
Alex blushed slightly and nodded, looking down at her poor excuse for an hour's work. "Yeah, that would be helpful."  
  
The four spent the next hour or two in relative quiet, undisturbed except for the occasional student walking past their little corner of the library, which would be followed by half an hour's discussion on that student's personnel life.  
  
Alex learned a great deal about the intricate social hierarchy of Hogwarts, which she had previously not known existed. She also learned a great deal about who was snogging who, who had snogged who, and who was quite likely to snog who.  
  
All in all, it was the best afternoon she'd had all week.  
  
*** 


	4. Alex, meet Hogwarts

A/N- Ok, this is my first Fanfic attempt, so try not to laugh too hard :P Um.R/R and though I don't want Flames, constructive criticism is great appreciated! This is a combined story created by Traze and me, so the writing styles will vary between chapters, so don't freak out!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters except for Alex are the property of J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. Sigh, yes most of you and I would love to own Draco but * pouts * We don't so I guess we'll all just have to deal with it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Waking with a start, Alexandria Murphy found herself in a strange room. Then with a groan she remembered the last week and how her parents had forced her to move away from all her friends in America. Her father had gotten a raise and had been re-assigned.  
  
Cursing she stumbled around the strange room finishing packing, looking into the mirror she threw up her short and spiky brown hair into a haphazardly done ponytail. Glaring at her refection she chose a set of black robes and slipped them on, damn she cursed at the robes, they seemed to get tighter everyday!  
  
Sighing she thought, today was the day she left on the train to her new school Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Supposedly it was the greatest wizarding school in England, but she would have rather been going to her old school Labereths School for Young Witches and Wizards.  
  
After a few failed attempts Alex found the door in the dark and opened it quietly. Creeping down the stairs and out the front door into the cool morning air. Taking a deep refreshing breath she sat down on the porch swing and waited for her parents to wake.  
  
  
  
With little difficulty found her way onto platform nine and three quarters and was boarding the Hogwarts Express. Shuffling forwards, Alex made her way slowly down the main isle of the train searching for an empty compartment. Finding one she sat down and stared as the passing scenery flashed by.  
  
Forty-five minutes later a pretty tanned girl with bushy brown hair poked her head into the compartment. "Can I sit with you, all the other compartments are full." the girl asked. Alex sighed inwardly but nodded, and the girl bustled in holding out her hand she said "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, are you new here, I don't think I've seen you before." Shaking Hermione's hand she introduced herself in a bored voice "Hey, I'm Alexandria Murphy, but my friends call me Alex, I just moved here from America, and am going into my 6th year."  
  
At that moment two boys burst into the room. One was a lanky red head with a delighted grin on the face, and the other had messy black hair, brilliant green eyes, and an odd sort of scar on his forehead. Both rushed to Hermione and gave her big hugs, then turned expectantly to Alex.  
  
She shook both their hands resignedly, she really didn't feel like having company but how was she supposed to get rid of them without hurting their feelings? She then figured out that the red head was Ron Weasly and the black haired one was Harry Potter. Sitting down the group started chatting about the school and telling her what to expect.  
  
An hour later when Hermione shooed the boys out so they could change, Alex knew all about Hogwarts. Supposedly there were four different houses Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the patient and true, Ravenclaw for the smart, and Slytherin for the cunning and evil people. And you spent all your time with your fellow house members eating meals, going to classes, and hanging out in the common rooms. But to get into a house, the Sorting Hat, an old hat that sang and read your mind, must first sort you. Odd she thought to herself; why on earth would they let a weird old hat do something as important as sorting?  
  
The three Gryffindors though defiantly had a lot to say about the Slytherins, about how everyone there was corrupted by evil and how they all worked for some weird and evil wizard named Voldemort who was trying to kill them all. With this in mind, Hermione and her changed into their school robes and watched the Hogwarts castle grown nearer.  
  
Stepping off the train, Alex was immediately swept in the rush of people and noise. Then out of nowhere an elbow caught her in the chest and she was falling backwards, landing on her butt the wind was knocked out of her.  
  
Sprawled on the ground she looked up to see a face above hers, and it was smirking at her. Feeling very pissed she swung her leg out and kicked the smirking boys legs, with a satisfied grin she heard him hit the pavement beside her. Checking to see if all her body parts were working properly she stood up and brushed herself off and found that her left leg had a large bruise starting to turn and ugly shade of purple.  
  
Glancing over at the boy she had kicked she noticed he had soft silky blonde hair and cold slate gray eyes. Shivering she felt that he wasn't looking at her, but through her. He might have even been exceptionally handsome but for the look of pure hatred that was etched his face.  
  
Standing up the blonde boy advanced on her and snarled viciously, "I'll get you for that you bitch, you better watch your back." Laughing, she felt slightly worried at his comment but tried not to show it. Turning away and saw Hermione getting into a black and slightly sinister looking wagon pulled by odd sort of komodo dragon looking beasts, running over to it, she hopped in. Hermione turned to her and asked in a worried voice "Are you ok, you seemed to be limping." Alex grinned and told them "Yeah, I just had a run in with a weird smirk happy blonde, he elbowed me and made me fall, so I kicked the legs out from underneath him, no biggie."  
  
All at once there mouths dropped open and Harry spat out "You knocked DRACO MALFOY down?! Trying to hold in her laughter she managed to sputter out "His names Draco Malfoy?! That's the funniest name I've ever heard!" then burst into fit of laughter. Soon the Harry, Ron and Hermione joined in, though mostly due to the fact that Malfoy had gotten his ass kicked by a girl. Soon they were at the stone steps of the school, and Alex was gawking at the giant castle that loomed overhead. It had to be at least 100 times bigger then her old school back in America!  
  
Turning her head back to the entrance she heard someone call her name, looking up she saw a strict looking woman dressed in blood red robes coming towards her. Hermione looked puzzled, but she wished Alex good luck on the sorting, and entered the Great Hall.  
  
Wondering what she had done wrong, she stopped and waited for her to catch up. The woman stuck out her hand and shook Alex's saying, "Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Alexandria I'm Professor McGonagall, the sorting will begin in a few minutes, and since you're a 6th year, I'll let you be sorted first. Now go on and get into the head of the line, hurry up we don't have all day!" Sliding forward and nearly falling again, Alex regained her balance and stopped in the front of the line and waited patiently while Professor McGonagall explained the sorting ceremony to the 1st years.  
  
When she was finally finished she stood in front of Alex and lead the way into a vast room filled with 4 long tables with swarms of people on them, and an enchanted ceiling so they could see the weather outside.  
  
She immediately felt all eyes focus on her, but shrugged it off as a new kid thing and continued towards what looked like the teacher's table and a small platform. When they reached the platform she saw Professor McGonagall place a small three-legged stool with an old ratty hat onto the ground in front of her. To her great amazement the brim of the hat opened wide and began to sing a song. "Oh you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see. I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, You're top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong to Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, There daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you're a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find there kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a thinking cap!  
  
When the hat was finished the crowd burst into applause and Alec stood with her mouth open, staring at the hat. But before she could end her gawking she heard Professor McGonagall call "Murphy, Alexandria" and motion her to sit on the chair.  
  
Sitting down on the stool, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. For a few moments she thought maybe it was broken, when it began to mumble in her head. "Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of talent I see. Not a bad mind. Ah.and I see an urge and drive to prove yourself to everyone. Hm.." Then before she had time to figure out what the hat had been mumbling to her, she heard it shout "Slytherin!"  
  
Gasps could be heard from the Gryffindor table and Alex could hear the Slytherin table cheering. Still numb she got off the stool and walked slowly to the end of the Slytherin table and sat down. She couldn't believe it! The hat had put her in Slytherin, the house that turned out all bad wizards and was hated by everyone!  
  
The sorting ceremony and the feast seemed to fly past and before she knew it, a Slytherin Prefect was leading her deep into the bowls of the school. When she finally thought that they were just going to wander around the dungeons until they all died of starvation and exhaustion, they reached a giant tapestry. It was midnight black with a giant emerald colored snake that hissed at them.  
  
Directing his next comment to the tapestry the Prefect stated "Carpi Diem" and with a loud hiss the giant snake tapestry slowly opened, revealing the entranceway to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
Stepping in, Alex noticed every ones eyes on her but continued to ignore them and focused on the common room itself. It was a large room filled with large straight back chairs and odd spindly looking tables, none who looked very comfortable. She also noticed that everything was colored black, silver, or green and made out of very expensive silks and velvets.  
  
Startled out of her musing she saw the Prefect point too two doors on the far wall and said "Girls on the left, boys on the right, you'll find all your luggage at the foot of your bed." Nodding Alex stumbled through the left door and saw a set of stairs, climbing up the stairs she saw the door reading: "6th year Girls Dormitory" Opening it slowly she saw to her relief that she saw that she had only one roommate, and she didn't seem to be there yet.  
  
Glancing around the room she noticed that the bedroom had the same theme as the common room did, green, silver, black and expensive fabrics. The bed alone looked like an Antique with tall posts that towered from the bed and a bedspread made out of some silky green and black fabrics. Sighing she reached into her trunk and pulled out her pajamas and was intent on getting them on when a girl burst into the room. Gasping Alex finished pulling on her pajamas and was about to ask who the hell she was when the odd pug-faced girl stalked off to the other bed mumbling something about how she would show that boy why he couldn't resist her and pulled the bed coverings closed behind her.  
  
Shrugging Alex climbed into her bed and with a sigh slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about how odd the day had been. 


End file.
